46 Hours
by flowerchild33
Summary: The Potter family is growing. A brief story filling in key events between my stories 'A Bonding' and 'Creating a Balance'.
1. A Day at the Ministry

**This is another slight rewrite of one of my older stories. I've fixed dialogue and a few other small errors now that my writing has improved. This story fits between A Bonding and Creating a Balance.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 – A Day at the Ministry

Ginny arrived at the Ministry via floo and stumbled into the Atrium. She would have been flat on her face if Robards hadn't been walking by and quickly took her arm to help her balance.

"Thanks Gavin, I'm afraid I'm a bit clumsy lately."

Gavin Robards chuckled.

"No worries Ginny, you are nine months pregnant. What are you doing here anyway? I would think the Ministry could give you some time off about now."

Ginny smiled at her husband's colleague and fellow Auror as she replied.

"Actually, I have been on maternity leave for a week. I'm only here for a couple hours for a special event."

Gavin nodded and held the lift door open as they entered.

"Well that's good to hear. I know you must be excited. Harry has been bouncing around the department in such a happy state lately that Proudfoot accused a couple of us of overdoing a cheering charm on him."

Ginny laughed as an image of a bouncing Auror named Harry Potter came to mind. Then the lift reached her floor and Ginny stepped off and waved goodbye to Gavin.

"Take care Ginny," he said as the lift door closed.

Twenty minutes later Ginny and the rest of the Women's Quidditch Department were gathered in a conference room waiting for their guest of honor. The room was bedecked in blue and bronze streamers with several large posters of Gwenog Jones covering three walls. A photographer and reporter from the Daily Prophet were in attendance, as well as Xeno Lovegood. Ginny was surprised to see her father-in-law and greeted him enthusiastically.

"Xeno! It's good to see you. I'm guessing you're here for a write-up for the Quibbler? We haven't seen you around the house lately. I know Luna would love for you to come over more."

Xeno regarded Ginny for a moment before responding.

"Hello Ginny. Yes, I'm here for the Quibbler. I have to do it all now since Luna left me. Is my Luna as big as you? Is she okay? I guess I need to come by and visit."

Ginny tried to not frown. Xeno was still possessive of Luna and upset over her leaving him and the Quibbler over a year ago. Composing her face, Ginny responded.

"Luna is good and not as big as I am . She is carrying the pregnancy well and handling it much better than I am. You really should visit more, especially since you will have two grandsons before long."

Xeno made a strange face, but their conversation was cut off as the event of the day began. Ginny's boss, Carys Hodgson called the room to order and shuffled her department members into place. She was carefully arranging everyone before the imminent arrival of the guest of honor. Just as Ginny took her position, Gwenog Jones entered the room. Gwen was grinning and as effusive as ever. She bypassed the Ministry's public relations officer and started greeting everyone individually. When she reached Ginny, Gwen only became more excited. They weren't great friends, but Ginny knew Gwen better than others in the department, largely thanks to their mutual membership in Professor Slughorn's 'Slug Club'. Gwen grinned even wider when she saw Ginny.

"Hi Ginny! Wow, look at you. When are you due? How are you feeling? And why are you still working?"

With the last question, Gwen turned and shot Carys a look, causing Ginny to laugh.

"Actually Gwen, I am only here for a couple of hours. I couldn't miss this and I haven't seen you in a while. I am technically on maternity leave as of last week. And I am feeling okay, just a backache today."

Gwen's smile returned.

"Well okay, that makes me feel better. I really am glad you could be here."

At that point, Carys took over again and began her announcement.

"Good morning everyone. Thank you all for joining us on this monumental day. For the first time in women's Quidditch history, we have an individual player signing a ten year contract. While not unusual for men, this is a first for the women's division and we are overjoyed to have Gwenog Jones with us today. The Holyhead Harpies are showing their confidence in Gwenog and offering her a full ten year contract instead of the usual two year extension. In addition, the sum of the contract breaks the record for women's Quidditch at a total of 1.2 million galleons with a 1 million galleon championship bonus available. John Davies, the owner of the Harpies is here with the contract, which Gwenog is now going to sign to make the offer official."

With that said, Gwenog stepped forward and shook John's hand. Then Gwenog reached forward and took the quill that Carys offered her. Carys incanted over her hand with the quill and a soft green light made the quill glow, indicating the magical binding that was about to be put in place. Leaning forward, Gwenog quickly signed her signature with a flourish. As the quill raised off he parchment, the contract glowed briefly before it flashed and the light dimmed. The contract was complete and months of negotiations were finalized in a matter of minutes. The Prophet's photographer was snapping away and a cheer went up from all in the room.

With that complete, Carys waved her wand and in floated a table bearing a large cake and a tray of champagne flutes. Everyone in the room began to celebrate and mingle. The majority of the focus was on Gwen, who held court in her usual fashion. Ginny stood to one side, sipping a glass of water and inhaling a piece of cake. She watched Gwen work the room and smiled. 'She is definitely in her element' Ginny thought. The celebration lasted about forty minutes, before Gwen had to leave for another event. She shook hands all around, but when she came to Ginny, she gave her a quick hug and a quick pat on her belly.

Once Gwen left, everyone else drifted out and Ginny said her goodbyes to her colleagues and made her way downstairs. It was almost lunch and Ginny was due to meet Harry at the cafeteria. She had missed having lunch with her husband and was looking forward to seeing him, even though she had seen him only a few hours before. Ginny was also famished. The two pieces of cake she ate hadn't made a dent in her appetite. When she arrived downstairs, Harry was waiting by the lift. He smiled and put an arm around her. Ginny pressed into Harry's side and his presence made her tingle. They'd been together over a year and had known each other much longer, but the effect he had on her hadn't diminished.

They made their way into the cafeteria and began to contemplate the offerings. Ginny wondered to herself if it would be too gluttonous to order the lasagna and a shepherd's pie both. Then all thought of lunch left her mind as a sudden, gripping pain took hold of her. Ginny doubled over and let out a small, strangled scream. Harry immediately grabbed her.

"Ginny, what is it? The baby?"

Ginny took a couple deep breaths and the pain lessened up. Then she felt something strange. 'Oh no, I think I wet myself' Ginny thought to herself. Then she realized that her bladder was still full, which meant that the fluid running down her legs could mean only one thing.

"Harry, I think my water just broke."

Harry looked down at the puddle and all the color left his face.

"Okay, Gin, we're going to St. Mungo's. Can you make it to the lift?"

Ginny nodded in assent. Then she looked up and realized to her horror that they had a small audience, including Harry's boss. Grimacing, Ginny began to make apologies, but was cut off before she could finish speaking. Davis Proudfoot, head of the Auror department, spoke up instead.

"Well Potter, looks like you and your wife need to be on your way. I'll have Robards file the papers we talked about. Don't you worry about us, just get going now."

Ginny nodded and gave him a small smile as she allowed Harry to turn her toward the lift. As they began to walk to the lift, Harry had another thought.

"One second Gin, I'll be right back. Let me send a memo to your dad."

Ginny nodded and Harry ran back to the cafeteria. A bulletin board on the side had a stack of interoffice Ministry memo papers. Harry jotted a quick note to Arthur and tapped the paper with his wand. The memo folded itself into a small airplane and zipped out of the room. Harry then went back to Ginny and they got on the lift with Harry's memo and a couple others floating overhead. The lift was just getting underway when another contraction gripped Ginny. They seemed way closer than she would have thought for this early on in her labor, and she was glad that they would be at the hospital soon.


	2. Sirius

Chapter 2 - Sirius

They arrived at St. Mungo's and an assistant healer took control of the flustered new parents to be. A half hour after arrival, Ginny was settled in her room and a healer was incanting pain block spells over her abdomen. As the healer worked, Harry sent a patronus home to Luna with the news.

As the pain block took effect, Harry heard a commotion outside Ginny's room and went to check on what the trouble was. Outside, he found an unusually miffed Luna arguing with a junior healer. The junior healer was busy stating hospital policy.

"Mam, only the husband is allowed in at this time. Extended family needs to remain in the waiting area."

Luna replied angrily, "but I'm her wife!"

Luna rarely got angry, but her advanced pregnancy had made her more emotional lately and Harry decided he should step in before she hexed the healer.

"Luna love! You made it here quick."

As Harry greeted his wife, he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her soundly. That calmed Luna a bit, but the healer looked perplexed and glanced at the couple, then back to Ginny's room and back to Harry and Luna. Harry smiled at the healer and tried to explain.

"Healer, I have two wives. We are three-way bonded. I can assure you Ginny will want Luna with her."

The healer still looked perplexed as he responded.

"Mr. Potter, I am sorry, but we cannot allow exceptions, even for yourself."

Harry had tried to be reasonable, but the officious junior healer and his insinuation that Harry was looking for special treatment were too much. Taking a deep breath, Harry 's voice lowered into a monotone drawl as he replied. (Anyone who knew Harry knew that when his voice lowered to that octave then you had better duck.)

"Healer, I do not seek an exception. You just fail to understand our unique partnership. While I may have contributed the genetic material to the baby Ginny is delivering, you should know that Luna was present and participating with us on the night the child was conceived. As you can see, Luna herself is due soon and I really must insist that you allow her in to see Ginny. I do not want either of my wives or children exposed to undue stress."

Harry finished and was glaring at the junior healer when another healer stepped in. She was wearing specialty tabs on her collar and had apparently overheard the conversation. She took hold of the situation immediately. Looking at her colleague, she shook her head.

"Mr. Adams do you not read the Prophet? The Potters' bonding was front page news six months ago. Unique as it may be, I see no issue in allowing Mrs. Potter to have both her husband and wife by her side right now."

Then the healer turned her back on the younger healer, took Luna and Harry each by an arm, and escorted them into Ginny's room. On seeing Ginny, Luna ran forward and embraced her. Then she kneeled on the edge of the bed and began planting tiny kisses all over Ginny's face. Harry stood back and smiled. His family was together now, as it should be. The healer that had escorted them into the room stood in a bit of shock watching the two women, and then looked over at Harry. Harry grinned at her.

"Lovely aren't they? I'm a lucky man."

The healer seemed to collect herself and found her voice.

"Um, yes, indeed. Now, I need to do a quick examination and see where we are at."

Luna gave Ginny one more kiss and then got out of the healer's way. Harry put an arm around Luna and both were thrilled when the healer announced all was well and Ginny was about halfway complete.

Ginny's labor progressed and soon members of the family began arriving. Now that the initial exam was done and there were no complications, the healer allowed other visitors in the room. All of the Weasleys except Charlie were in attendance. Harry was going to send an owl to Romania, but by the time it got there the baby would have arrived, so he decided to wait and then send Charlie the news that he was an uncle again. After all the Weasleys had checked on Ginny, they went to the waiting room since Ginny's room was too small for all of them. Along with the Weasleys, Luna had sent a patronus to her father and was hoping Xeno would show up, but so far he had not.

The hours passed and the healer checked on Ginny regularly. At several points the contractions became stronger and the healer redid the pain block spells. Shortly before eight in the evening, one contraction broke through and Ginny grabbed for Luna and Harry. They had placed themselves on opposite sides of her bed and were holding Ginny's hands as Ginny panted.

"I need to push. NOW."

A healer rushed in and began to prep quickly as Ginny bore down. She was pouring sweat and hurting despite the pain blocks. Harry and Luna were both concerned and tears ran down Luna's face. Then, after the fifth push, the baby's head appeared. One more push and Sirius Ignotus Potter entered the world with a loud scream. Ginny sighed and collapsed back on the bed. Harry looked over at his son and soon he was crying as well. Then the healer looked up and asked Harry if he wanted to sever the cord. Harry nodded, drew his wand, and made a clean cut to sever his son's connection to Ginny.

The healer caring for Ginny handed the baby off to a different healer and then began to care for Ginny as the afterbirth delivered. Ginny was exhausted, but glowing with joy. Harry and Luna hung off opposite sides of her bed and were both kissing her when the healer brought a clean, swaddled Sirius back to them. Ginny took her son in her arms and looked down at his perfection. He looked much like his father, but had the trademark Weasley red hair, although it was a deeper, less orange shade.

As the threesome admired their son, the rest of the family filed in. Molly was so beside herself that Arthur and Bill had to hold her up. Everyone took a turn holding Sirius. When it was Hermione's turn, she shot pointed looks at Ron. Soon Sirius began fussing and he was handed back to Ginny to begin to nurse. That was everyone's signal and the extended family drifted out with assurances that they would be back the next day to visit.

Once everyone had left, Harry tried to send Luna back home to rest, but Luna refused. Ginny moved over and Luna crawled in next to her. Sirius was sleeping in a bassinet next to the bed and Harry moved a recliner against the bed. He put one arm out so it draped across the legs of his spooning wives. The long and blessed day was over and they were all exhausted. An hour later, an assistant healer came in for a routine check and decided to leave them be as she left the room with tears in her eyes.


	3. James

Chapter 3 - James

The next day Ginny was ready to go home, but hospital policy dictated that new mothers wait a minimum of twenty four hours. A number of healers filtered through the room with a variety of excuses. Mostly, everyone just wanted to witness the unique Potter family. Harry was one of the most famous wizards in the world and his three-way Bonding was something that many did not quite comprehend.

On the second day after Ginny entered the hospital, she was due to be discharged at noon. Harry paced while Ginny and Luna fussed over Sirius and the time seemed to drag. Luna got up at one point to visit the loo when she suddenly yelled for Harry. Rushing to her side, Harry saw the familiar puddle and yelled for a healer.

The healer on call entered and inquired.

"Mr. Potter, can I help you?"

Harry was holding Luna as he excitedly answered.

"My wife's water broke. My OTHER wife."

Ginny jumped out of bed, took hold of Luna and put her in the bed instead. The healer smiled as he replied.

"Well, here we go again."

Then the healer began Luna's examination and put her initial pain block spells in place. As the he performed his duties, Harry sent two patronuses with the news, one to the Burrow and one to the Lovegood house.

The commotion woke Sirius and Ginny took him to Harry's recliner to nurse. When Ginny's primary healer arrived to finalize her discharge, he stopped dead as he walked into the room. Taking in the scene of his patient sitting up and another patient, her wife, in what had been her bed and the father and husband of both of them standing to the side with a concerned look was a bit much for him to comprehend initially. Ginny smiled and spoke up.

"Good morning healer, it's Luna's turn now. I guess we aren't going anywhere for a while."

Shaking his head, the he left to collect the notes from the on call healer. The lead healer returned a short time later and finalized Ginny's discharge papers, officially making her a visitor instead of a patient. Normally a newborn wouldn't be allowed in a delivery room, but given the unique circumstances he didn't even bother to mention that. Soon the family was arriving and this time Xeno Lovegood came as well. He rushed into the room, looking concerned.

"Luna! How are you? It's time? I brought some dirigible plum tea to help you."

Harry stepped forward before Xeno could continue.

"Hello Xeno, thanks for coming. We appreciate the tea, but hospital policy doesn't allow patients to consume outside food or drink."

Harry remembered Xeno's tea and was not about to let his wife and child be exposed to anything potentially hazardous at this critical time. Xeno grimaced, but desisted. Then Luna finally spoke.

"Daddy you made it. FINALLY. Where have you been? Our son Sirius was born almost two days ago. Now you show up? Have you even looked at him?"

Luna was unusually upset and Ginny was at her side to calm her down. Xeno finally looked over to the bassinet where Sirius slept. After staring for a minute, he turned back to Luna.

"He's nice, but he looks nothing like you."

At that point Luna lost it and started throwing things at her father; a pillow, a water pitcher and a hairbrush all hit Xeno before Harry pulled him out of the room. Harry trusted Ginny to calm Luna down while he took Xeno aside.

"Xeno, I want you here for the birth of your second grandson, but your failure to appear for the birth of your first grandson has made Luna quite distraught. If you want to be part of our lives, then you need to accept our whole family, not just those you choose."

Harry's face was set in a determined scowl as he regarded his father-in-law. Xeno stared at Harry for several minutes, then turned and ran down the hall. Harry sighed and returned to Luna's room.

Luna's labor progressed smoothly and, in typical Luna fashion, she seemed to breeze through with only two pain blocks. Shortly before six in the evening, Harry was wiping her face when Luna's eyes grew huge.

"HARRY! It's time."

Ginny was on her other side and ran for a healer, but Harry realized that Luna was pushing and he yanked up the sheet. He almost fainted at the sight of his second son's head already delivered. With no healer yet available, he reached down and grabbed the baby as Luna finished her single large push and the baby slid out into his father's hands. Seconds later, the healer and Ginny arrived. Ginny screamed and the healer started shouting orders. Harry turned his son over and looked at him. He was slimy and his one ear bent a bit strange, but Harry thought he was beautiful. Looking up at Luna, Harry beamed.

"We have another son Luna love."

Luna smiled and sank back into the bed. The healer took over quickly and Ginny proudly took the opportunity to draw her wand and sever the cord. The baby was taken for examination while Luna's healer took care of the afterbirth and examined her. Mother and child were both declared healthy and baby James Antioch Potter was swaddled and placed in Luna's arms. Like his brother, he looked much like his father, but his head was topped with a mass of golden brown curls. Harry felt like he had been hit with a never-ending cheering charm as he gazed at his family. Luna looked tired, but content as she held James to her breast. Ginny sat on the bed with her, cradling baby Sirius and unable to take her eyes off her wife's new son. 'This is why I fought a war and continue to fight for peace. So that my family and others can have lives like this.' Harry thought.

Once everyone was settled, the anxious family was allowed to file in and Mrs. Weasley made as much of a scene over James as she had over Sirius. Luna finished nursing and James made the same round to all the assembled family that his brother had before him. It took a while, but soon the entire family had a chance to hold him. Harry was disappointed that Xeno was nowhere around, then Xeno suddenly appeared at the door. In his hands he carried two teddy bears and placed one in each of the two bassinets that now crowded the Potters' room. Looking over at Luna, he smiled and kissed her forehead. George was finishing his turn with James and handed him to Xeno. The look on his face as he held his grandson was like light come through a cloud. Without taking his eyes off James, Xeno sat on a corner of the bed next to Ginny, who was holding Sirius. Xeno finally looked over and smiled at baby Sirius. Harry let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Several minutes later, Xeno handed James to Harry and announced that he had to leave, but would be back to visit the next day. The rest of the family also began to file out to let the new mothers and their babies rest.

With both the boys asleep in their bassinets, Ginny and Luna curled up together on the bed and Harry just sat watching. As he looked back on the previous two days, Harry calculated the two deliveries. Sirius had arrived at exactly eight in the evening and James at just two minutes after six, two evenings later. '46 hours' Harry thought. What an amazing 46 hours it had been.


End file.
